Ozai (Earth-2213)
Ozai was the last, self-appointed Fire Lord and absolute ruler of the Land of Fire from 16 AG to 17 AG, in the uneasy peaceful decades that followed the Second Hundred Year War after usurping the Fire Daimyo Shifu through a coup. He was the only son of Azulon and Ursa, younger brother of Iroh, husband of Ursa, and father of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. Ozai was a master shinobi and one of the most powerful benders to exist. His obsession of taking the throne from his father led him to orchestrate the Air Nomad Genocide of 0 AG, after overhearing a prophecy that foretold the Avatar of the Nine-Tails would bring his demise. Biography Early life Born in 54 BG, Ozai had a portrait of himself painted while he was playing on a beach. When he grew older, Ozai, much like his grandfather, Sozin, attempted to acquire the tailed beasts for the Land of Fire during the Second Hundred Year War. Much like his grandfather, however, he failed. Unlike his father, the Fire Daimyo Azulon, Ozai was never an accomplished shinobi, and so he was not known as a great military leader. Ozai and Azulon attempted to add the lineage of Avatar of the Nine-Tails Roku to the lineage of the royal family after the Fire Sages predicted such a move would ensure their clan would attain a more powerful bloodline. The father and son traveled to the village of Hira'a and found Ursa, granddaughter of the last Avatar. Following a short introduction by Azulon, Ozai proposed to Ursa, and she agreed to marry him. However, as they returned to the capital of Hachiman, the couple was blocked by a commoner known as Noren, who demanded the Daimyo and his son to release Ursa. Azulon then ordered their bodyguards to deal with him, but Ursa pleaded for Ozai to call off the soldiers' attack and sparing Noren's life. After being called "My Love" by his future wife, Ozai agreed with her; after Noren was told to go, the group returned to Hachiman. Marriage and family life Air Nomad Genocide and banishment During the last years of the Second Hundred Year War, Ozai's older brother Iroh began the six-hundred-day Siege of Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Land of Earth and Iwagakure's main stronghold during the war, leading to the death of Iroh's son, Lu Ten. After the Fire Sages predicted that the end of the war would result in the new Avatar of the Nine-Tails, born from the Air Nomad order, would bring the royal family's demise, he requested that Azulon should revoke Iroh's birthright as crown prince to allow him to inherit the Daimyo position so he could carry an attack against the Air Nomads in the Air Temple . Ozai explained that without an heir, the Fire Lord lineage would end in Iroh and they would be unable to stop the impending destruction of the Nine-Tails. As Ozai had two children, his lineage would grow strong. However, Azulon became furious at Ozai's idea of destroying the Air Nomads and replacing his brother. was carried by Ozai.]]Seeking to defy the prophecy that he saw as an obstacle to his plans, Ozai led multiple shinobi loyal to him in the massacre of the Air Temple, which became known as the tragic Air Nomad Genocide of 0 AG, intending to leave none of them alive. Once the temple was burned and seemingly all of its residents dead, Ozai returned home. Once he returned, Ozai had Ursa concoct an untraceable colorless and odorless poison, which she gave to Ozai to do whatever he wished. He agreed to use it on the condition Ursa would leave the Land of Fire, never to return, believing she might betray him one day. Ursa attempted to take Zuko and Azula with her, but Ozai insisted their children would be in safe hands as long as she kept her word. That same night, Ozai sneaked into Azulon's room and gave his own father the poison, killing him. Iroh, alongside the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, discovered Ozai's plan and stood on his way. The two of them dueled Ozai using most of their power, and by that point, even the powerful Ozai was unable to fight against two of the Land of Fire's most experienced shinobi. Hiruzen then banished Ozai and his children from the nation, only sparing his life because of Zuko and Azula. Ozai swore revenge, promising to return to claim his seat. Because Iroh fell into a deep depression duo to Lu Ten's death, the Fire Daimyo seat was left open; with the help of the Konoha Council, headed by Danzou Shimura, elder Shifu was chosen to resume the role as Daimyo. Personality Category:Earth-2213 Category:Characters of Earth-2213 Category:Males of Earth-2213 Category:Shinobi of Earth-2213 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2213 Category:Fire Nation Royal Family (Earth-2213) Category:Soldiers of Earth-2213 Category:Politicians of Earth-2213 Category:Fire Lords of Earth-2213 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Amber Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227